1. Field
This disclosure relates to a composition for preparing an article containing poly(imide-amide), a method of preparing the same, and an article containing poly(imide-amide).
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for flexible portable, low electric power displays that are very light in weight is growing as a display device for delivering various kinds of visual information becomes more and more popular.
In order for fabricating a flexible display, flexible substrate, organic and inorganic materials that need to be processed at a low temperature, flexible electronics, encapsulating, packaging technology, and the like are required.
In order to be used in a flexible display, a transparent plastic film for replacing conventional window cover glass should have high transmittance for light and low yellowness index (YI).
Poly(imide-amide) copolymer has high transmittance for light and low YI, and thus, can be used as a replacement of conventional window cover glass.
There remains a need in new polymeric materials having high transmittance for light and low yellowness index (YI).